The Promise
by Ice LunaWolf
Summary: Hisoka makes breakfast for his heavily pregnant girlfriend, Illumi. My entry for the HxH FF Hetero Contest! The Joker Pair. HisokaxFem!Illumi


_**Ice LunaWolf- Hi everyone and welcome to my first Hunter x Hunter fanfic! This is also my entry for the HxH FF Hetero Contest! Pairing is HisokaxFem!Illumi! The Joker Pair.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ice LunaWolf does not own Hunter x Hunter!**_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Hisoka had gotten up early and was in the kitchen making a romantic breakfast for his heavily pregnant ex-assassin lover. Hisoka and Illumi had been together for 3 years. They have tried to keep their relationship a secret, but 8 months ago Illumi's father walked in on them having sex. The head of the Zoldyck family was furious and had banished Illumi from the family. So Hisoka and Illumi moved into a beautiful penthouse in Yorknew City.

"Mmm... something smells good!" Gon said as he and Killua walked into the kitchen. Killua and Gon moved into their penthouse 4 months ago. It was Illumi's idea so she and Killua could reconnect with each other. It took awhile for Killua to trust his sister but now they have a good sibling relationship.

"This is Illumi's breakfast~" Hisoka smirked as he flipped some pancakes in the frying pan.

"And what about us?!" Killua growled.

"Don't worry. I made a few extra pancakes for you guys!" Hisoka smiled as put some pancakes on two plates and then put the plates on the table. "Bon appetite!"

"Alright! Thanks, Hisoka!" Gon cheered as sat down at the table.

"Hang on, Gon! Let me try them first! Hisoka might have put drugs or poison in them!" Killua said as he took Gon's plate.

"You still don't trust me?!" Hisoka asked as put some more pancakes on another plate and then put that plate on a breakfast tray along with a glass of milk and a small plate of fresh strawberries.

"Nope!" Killua snarled as he took a bite of Gon's pancakes.

"Killua!" Gon whined.

"There's no poison or drugs! You're safe, Gon!" Killua smiled as he gave Gon's plate back.

"Do you trust me now?" Hisoka asked as he picked up the breakfast tray and walked out of the kitchen.

"Never!" Killua yelled from the kitchen. Hisoka just smiled as he walked down the hall to the last room on the right. He then opened the door and walked in. He looked at the bed and saw his pregnant lover sleeping peacefully. Hisoka walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the night stand. He gently pulled the blanket back and then lightly lifted up Illumi's nightgown, revealing her swollen belly.

"Good morning, my precious little hell spawn~" Hisoka smiled as he gently kissed Illumi's pregnant belly.

"What are you doing?"

Hisoka looked up and noticed that Illumi was awake. He then smiled and kissed her.

"Good morning, Illu-chan! I made you breakfast in bed~" Hisoka smiled as he pointed to the tray on the night stand.

"Thank you. It looks delicious," Illumi said as she sat up and then grabbed a strawberry.

"So how are you feeling this morning, Illu-chan?" Hisoka asked as he watch his lover eat her breakfast.

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Stop worrying! I'm only 8 months along. The baby isn't gonna pop out yet!" Illumi said as she grabbed her glass of milk.

"I know. I'm just making sure~" Hisoka said as he placed his right hand on Illumi's swollen belly. Hisoka smiled when he felt a light kick under his minutes later, Illumi finished her breakfast.

"Hisoka?" Illumi asked as Hisoka picked up the tray and was about to head to the kitchen.

"Yes, Illu-chan~"

"If my family finds out about my pregnancy, promise me that you'll never let them take our baby away from us! I don't want our child to go through what I went through! I don't want our child to be raise as an assassin!"

"I promise on my life that I won't let them anywhere near our child, Illu-chan!" Hisoka smiled as he walked back to her. Then he pressed his lips against her lips. Illumi kissed him back knowing Hisoka meant what he said.

"Thanks, Hisoka."

"We promise too! We let them take your baby away, nee-san!"

Hisoka and Illumi turned their heads and saw Killua and Gon standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, Killua and Gon."

_**Ice LunaWolf- So what do you think? Sorry if it's a little crappy. I plan on writing a sequel if I get even reviews on this! Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
